chpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sheik
Briefing Jon and Ponch arrest a man who is the first born son of the ruler of Bezel. He's extremely obnoxious as well as pompous and has diplomatic immunity, but unfortunately for Jon and Ponch he's studying Police Science and has to go on patrol with them to see how things are done in California. Report Jon is having a good day until he's sprayed by some faulty sprinklers. Ponch tells him it was only a few drops of water and not to blow his top. Jon shouts at Ponch that he's not blowing his top and then stops his bike to wipe off the droplets. Jon apologises to Ponch for blowing his top and tells him it's usually him. Ponch tells him that today he's cool, calm and friendly. Jon wonders if it's going to be all day and wants to put on a bet, Ponch tells him he'll pay him a buck every time he loses his cool. Jon tells him not to break the bank and he bets a quarter instead. Thesheik003.png Thesheik001.png Thesheik002.png A car speeds past them and they chase after it. The car eventually comes to a stop and Ponch tells the driver to get out of the car. The man speaking quite eloquently and extremely pompous doesn't believe it's necessary to as he's late for an appointment. Ponch tells him the sooner he gets out of his car the sooner he can be on his way, the man sighs heavily and gets out. Ponch kindly asks the man to move to the sidewalk, he responds by asking what would happen if he doesn't. Ponch reminds him it's for his safety and gently grabs his arm. No sooner as his hand touches the man he spins round and slaps Ponch in the face, Jon intervenes and they arrest him. Jon calls for transport. The man tells them they can't arrest him since he has diplomatic immunity. Jon asks why he didn't say so before, the man tells him it's because they treated him with rudeness and disrespect. Sindy arrives in her patrol car to take the man away but he's disgusted that a woman is going to take him. Jon tells her they might have problems with him and to tell Getraer to take care of it. Jon tells Sindy to take "His Majesty" off the street, the man responds that "Your Highness" will do. Sindy takes the man away in her patrol car while Jon and Ponch watch them leave. Ponch reaches into his pocket to hand Jon a quarter but Jon has done so as well, they swap quarters and laugh. Thesheik004.png Thesheik006.png Thesheik007.png At Central, Getraer is with Mr Taylor from the State Department and Miss Fay Ramad who is the assistant consul in the area for the sheikdom of Bezel. Mr Taylor advises that the State Dept want all charges dropped due to his diplomatic immunity. Jon tells Getraer that he struck Ponch, Getraer asks them to write up their reports and give them directly to him. Jon requests a quiet word with Getraer. They go to the break room and Getraer tells him they can't do anything and he doesn't like it any more than they do. Getraer tells them that his name is Sheik Ali-Akhbar Na Bezel and he's the first born and favoured son of Bezel. Ponch asks if he's loved so much what's he doing in California. Getraer tells them he's attending college, but majoring in Police Science. Jon tells him he's a slow study. Fay comes to the break room to apologise to Jon and Ponch about what happened and steps are being taken to prevent it from happening again. Ponch tells her she's got nothing to apologise for. Jon and Ponch hit the bricks. A white and blue pick up truck spills a couple of barrels of screws onto the freeway when the tail gate opens and causes a traffic accident. A witness tells them what happened. Ponch decides to chase after the pick up. Jon checks on everyone to make sure no one's hurt. Jon hears shouting from a car, a woman is pregnant and was on her way to the hospital with her husband who believes it's a false alarm. Jon calls for an ambulance just in case. Jon then has to deal with a woman who knows her husband has been cheating on her and his car is one of the ones that has a puncture and she's caught them red handed. Jon attempts to stop her from causing a scene but she won't have it. Jon tells her to move or he'll have to arrest her for disturbing the peace. The ambulance arrives and Jon helps the pregnant woman to the ambulance. Ponch returns. The ambulance driver asks the husband if he wants to ride in the ambulance, he tell him that she's not due for another week and he'll stay with the car. Jon asks about the pickup and Ponch tells him he did catch up to him but he didn't know his tail gate came open and caused an accident. Jon notices the air pressure on the ambulance tires go down. The man in the ambulance tells Jon and Ponch it's a boy, Jon tells the husband the news and he jumps out of his car and into the ambulance. Barney is speeding again and passes them, and Jon and Ponch chase after him. Barney pulls over. Ponch tells Jon it's his turn. Jon walks over to Barney and tells him to exit his car and move to the sidewalk and Jon asks for his licence and registration. Barney tells him he doesn't need one due to his diplomatic immunity. Jon tells him it's not correct and Ponch tells him every car has to be registered. Barney shows them something, it's a registration card that Ponch points out that it's expired. Barney tells him he'll get it sorted out, but Ponch tells him they'll have to get his car towed. Barney tells them that he's only 50 minutes away from his home and he has immunity. Ponch counters by telling him he has immunity, however his car does not and it will have to be impounded until the correct paperwork is supplied. Ponch asks him for his keys. Barney objects and tells them he's being harassed, Ponch tells him it's California state law and asks for his keys again. Ponch calls it in and Jon asks if he requires transportation. Barney tells him his consulate will provide a car for him and promptly makes a call from his car phone. Jon and Ponch return to Central. Ponch is smug that Jon isn't a buck or two richer because he's hasn't lost his temper all day. They stop by their pigeonholes and both pull out envelopes from their holes. Ponch tells Jon he doesn't mind extending the bet, Jon tells him it's fine with him. Jon opens his and reads the card inside the envelope, they've been invited to Barney's party on his private boat and they're to wear casual and bathing attire. Jon wonders why they've been invited. Ponch tells Jon that it's not an invitation, it's a summons and angrily tears up the invitation and tells Jon he'd rather go to the dentist. Jon is standing there staring into space and calmly raises his hand to Ponch. Baricza comes out of the report room to tell Ponch he has a call. Jon rubs his fingers at Ponch and stands there waiting for something. Ponch reaches into his pockets and pulls out a quarter and hands it to Jon. Thesheik009.png Thesheik010.png Thesheik011.png Ponch takes the call and it's Fay, she's invited them to the party on the boat and hopes they can make it. Ponch tells her he has to check wtih Jon first. Ponch rubs his hands after the call but then runs to the bin where he threw his invitation and tells Jon to get the Scotch tape. Jon and Ponch show that they're pro's on the water as well as on the road by jet skiing. Jon and Ponch are offered some champaign and Fay comes out to greet them, she asks if they would like to drink something else. Ponch asks for a beer and Fay takes him away. Jon watches a couple of french ladies come back on board after a dip. He starts speaking to them in french, they tells him their names are Michelle and Suzanne and comment on how lousy his french is but they like what he has to say. Ponch brings over a glass of beer for Jon, Barney spots them and asks for a quiet word. He takes them to a private room and passes them both an envelope; they're a couple of $100 bills. Ponch tells him he's offering them a bribe. Barney tells them it's symantics and in his country it's a custom. Ponch tells him they have laws and that one days he's going to kill someone speeding and tells him he'll makes sure he doesn't do it while they're patrolling the freeway. Ponch tells Jon he owes him another quarter and walks out. Thesheik012.png Thesheik013.png Thesheik014.png Dressed and ready to go, Jon and Ponch say their goodbyes to Fay and Suzanne. Jon notices a speeding boat out of control heading straight for them. Jon and Ponch head out in the jet skis and board the boat. Jon grabs the driver and pulls him overboard with him, Ponch gains control of the boat and narrowly avoids the yacht. When he's far enough he jumps out and the boat explodes. Ponch is taking Fay back to his apartment and asks why Barney is here. Fay hopes that he can learn something and take it back to Bezel where he'll be put in charge of the police. Ponch asks why Barney listens to her since she's a woman. Fay tells him that she's part of the family, his cousin and poses no threat to him so he'll take persuation from her. Fay asks if he's going to invite her into his apartment, Ponch tells her not to expect much. When they enter there's a matress on the floor, Ponch tells her he's in the process of buying furniture and this is how the other half lives. Fay tells Ponch she loves it. Ponch wants to show her the balcony, but Jon is already there with Suzanne his french date. Back at Central Jon and Ponch go to see Getraer. Getraer tells them they're going to be driving in a cruiser for the rest of the day and that they're going to have company. Jon and Ponch ask who. Getraer motions towards the report room and Barney is sitting there smoking a cigar. Jon and Ponch naturally object but have no choice. Barney objects to being in the patrol car. Ponch reminds him it's his fathers idea for him being there. Barney tells them he thinks they're just tax collectors in fancy uniforms. Ponch begins to talk and Jon interrupts Ponch by muttering under his breath that he might owe him another quarter. Ponch calmly tells Barney the reason why they wear their not so fancy uniforms. Jon and Ponch take Barney to a scrap yard where cars have been involved in various accidents. Ponch gives him the story behind two of them before they're interrupted by a APB in their area. Jon and Ponch run to the patrol car and Jon shouts at Barney to get in the car. Jon and Ponch arrive at a pile up with casulties. Baricza is already there tending to an injured driver. Ponch tells Barney to come along while they deal with the injured. Jon helps Baricza and Ponch goes to check on a paramedic who is with another driver. The paramedic tells Ponch he needs something out of the back of his vehicle. Ponch yells at Barney to come over. Ponch hands Barney a saline bag and tells him to hold onto it while he goes to get something. Barney kneels down beside the injured man and asks if he's going to live. The paramedic tells Barney he's got a 60-40 chance. Baricza notices Barney is with them and asks Jon if he can take the statements and he'll do the hospital follow up. Jon agrees. Ponch returns with a box for the paramedic and leaves them to it. Ponch goes over to Jon and confesses he lost his temper with Barney but it seems to have worked. Barney looks at the injured driver and tells him he's going to be okay. At the end of briefing Getraer makes a point about accepting gifts and gratuities is strictly prohibited and then dimisses everyone. Cahill points out to Jon and Ponch that the last issue of the briefing was pointed specifically at the both of them. Cahill tells them to check out the parking lot so they go to take a look. Outside there are two brand new mercedes cars. Jon has been gifted the sportier 450SL model and Ponch is gifted with an SE model. Ponch swaps with Jon. At Barney's place Jon and Ponch return the cars, Barney doesn't understand and calls them gifts not bribes, from friend to friend. Barney tells them they made him open his eyes and see things and he wanted to thank them. Ponch tells Barney they're still gifts which they can't accept and tells him that in America they place a very high price on a handshake. Barney tells them that he's going to have a chauffeur drive him around now. Ponch departs some final words of wisdom to Barney, not to lose his temper, stay cool calm and friendly. Back on patrol, Jon and Ponch spot Barney's ferrari speeding through an intersection. Ponch gets angry and starts chasing the ferrari, Jon tells him to watch his temper. The ferrari pulls over and Ponch angrily gets off his bike and wants to throw the book at Barney. Jon notices the driver and it's Fay. She tells Ponch she's been speeding all day on his beat trying to find them and so far has a ticket from Baricza,, Grossman, Cahill and Fritz. Ponch tells her she didn't have to speed and could have called him tonight. Fay tells Ponch she would have been gone by then. She tells Ponch she's flying out to Paris. Ponch asks why. Fay tells him that Barney's younger brother is in trouble and the Sheik wants her to straighten him out. Fay asks if he would join her. Fay tells Ponch she'll write to him and she expects replies, she kisses Ponch only to be interrupted by Jon. Jon tells Ponch he's just received a gift so now he must return it. Jon demands another quarter from Ponch for losing his cool. Thesheik017.png Thesheik015.png Thesheik016.png Notes * Joey Aresco appeared in Crack-Up as Niles, at the latter end of season one as the one who put Jon in hospital when he sandbagged him with his t-bird. * When Cahill arrives to take Barney back to the station her duty belt at the back has risen up her back due to the belt keeper not being attached correctly to her inner belt. * When Barney is stopped for a second time and he goes to make a call on his car phone, the sound of the door closing is heard, but when you see him in the next shot the door is open. * After jet skiing Jon grabs a towel off the waiting waiter and starts drying himself off, Ponch grabs one as well and notices it's a robe not a towel. * Even though Michelle and Suzanne go for a dip their hair is dry as a bone as well as their swimsuits. * Jon has learnt some french and tries it out on a pair of french ladies on luxury boat. A far cry from when he attempted to converse with a french driver on the freeway (Hustle). * When stopping the out of control boat, Jon jumps out of the boat first with the driver and Ponch steers the boat away from the yacht. When a rescue boat comes out to fish Jon out of the water, Ponch is next to them who should be near the yacht. * Stock footage is used when we get to Ponch's apartment, when you see the swimming pool at the top of the shot there is Jon and his blue pick up. This extra scene is from Family Crisis when Ponch first moved into his apartment. * This is one of the rarer occasions Jon and Ponch sit at the back during briefing. It was their normal spot during season 1 but they seemed to be situated towards the front row more often now. * Jon and Ponch drive their new Mercedes to Barney's place without plates. * Fay speeds through Ponch's beat to try to find him, and goes through Baricza, Grossman, Cahill and Fritz to find him. It's not clear why his friends wouldn't just tell Ponch that she was looking for him by requesting their backup (unless Fay was embarassed to ask). Quotes * Ponch: The uniforms aren't that fancy. And er we don't always write citations, cos we're not always around. And reckless drivers get away with murder. Codes Used * 11-48 * 10-4 * 10-97 * 11-25 * 11-84 * 90-8-01 * 11-85 * 11-44 Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Brianne Leary: Sindy Guest Stars * Kario Salem: Barney * Marianne Marks: Fay (Ramad) * Joey Aresco: Husband Others * William Bronder: Workman * Jill Jaress: Pregnant Woman * Maggie Malooly: Irate Wife * Chris Beaumont: Ambulance Attendant * Colette Bertrand: Michelle * Dorit Renier: Girlfriend * Tony Lucatorto: Driver * Michael Barker: Mr Taylor * Anita Jodelsohn: Suzanne * Peter Aston: Servant * Robert Hoff: Paramedic * Dick Valentine: Husband in Car Category:Season 2